


Tactical Coitus

by FesteringSilence, White_Rainbow



Series: Operation: Galactic Gambit [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: And by dirty talk I mean Thrawn finds discussing military tactics very hot, Dirty Talk, Fanart, Hand Jobs, M/M, Seduction, This is what happens when two brilliant strategists seduce each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FesteringSilence/pseuds/FesteringSilence, https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rainbow/pseuds/White_Rainbow
Summary: How do you seduce the greatest war strategist of all time? With more war tactics of course...Festeringsilence, forever my muse, came up with this rare pairing and it just escalated from there. We hope you enjoy our fun little crack fic and art!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Co-Creator/Artist: [FesteringSilence](http://festeringsilence.tumblr.com/)  
> Co-Creator/Writer: [White Rainbow](http://white-rainbowff.tumblr.com/)

Thrawn’s scarlet eyes scanned the 2D map that shimmered over the table. Occasionally he moved star destroyers into positions, only to erase them with an irritated growl. General Veers observed the Grand Admiral quietly.

They had been working for too long. They both needed a break.

 _The question is_ , Veers pondered, _how does one help the legendary Grand Admiral Thrawn, War Hero and Genius Strategist, relax?_

Veers grinned inwardly, while keeping a stern visage.

“I am fixing a drink,” he announced, pushing his chair away from the War Table. “Would you care for one, grand admiral?”

Thrawn waved a hand, too preoccupied by the map.

General Veers walked to the bar disguised as the planet Csilla.

Fixing himself a whiskey, he walked back to the table. He took a single generous sip, just enough to give him the boldness he would need for his next tactical move. He positioned himself beside Thrawn’s chair, resting a hand on the back, while the other reached down to put the glass on the edge of the table. As he moved he made sure his body was as close to the Grand Admiral as possible without touching him. Just...enough for Thrawn to notice.

Thrawn did notice.

Even if he did not show it.

The chiss’ body was very still, not moving even when Veers leaned over, his face near Thrawn’s as he studied the map as well.

“Would you like to hear my thoughts, Grand Admiral?” Veers’ voice was low, his arm moving along the back of the chair, just barely grazing Thrawn’s back.

And to his delight, Thrawn eased himself back into his awaiting hand.

“I do,” Thrawn said, his eyes never leaving the map.

“First, I would position the _Liberator_ here.” He leaned over the table in front of Thrawn, dragging the star destroyer to the center of the map in front of the Rebel Blockade. As he pulled back, his cheek nearly grazed Thrawn’s, keeping himself so close, feeling the heat of the chiss’ cheek on his own. He could smell the sweet crispness of his hair product, the freshness of his cologne. He resisted the urge to bury his face in that exposed, azure neck...not yet. Patience…

“Please...do go on…” Thrawn purred.

“The _Liberator’s_ shields can withstand anything the MC-Class ships can dole out and will block sensors while we move in a second fleet here...”

Veers slid his hand over Thrawn’s. The general had wanted to touch that beautiful blue skin again for weeks now. It had been worth the wait. Smooth and warm, free of the grooves and lines human hands possessed, it was unlike any human skin Veers had ever encountered. It felt wonderful beneath the General’s calloused hands. Slowly, he glided the Grand Admiral’s hand over to the Rebel Fleet’s flank, tracing a small circle with Thrawn’s index finger.

Thrawn’s red eyes flashed. “Yes, that would work.” His voice was deep and silky, his body shifting with obvious excitement, and Veers realized that he was almost as turned on by the plan itself as the subtle seduction Veers was initiating.

_Time to shift tactics._

"And do you know what I would do next?" Veers whispered, his lips drawing close to Thrawn’s neck.

Thrawn exhaled heavily, moistening his already wet lips. “Please...tell me, General.”

“MC-Class ships are known to use pincer attacks on solo destroyers,” Veers said, nibbling at Thrawn’s ear, tasting salty sweetness there.

“This is true,” Thrawn agreed with a soft gasp.

“Once the MC-Class ships have broken their position in the blockade and attacked the _Liberator,_ we will unleash the _Cutlass_ and the _Reliance_ on them. We will keep them in the fourth sector until they are ready to jump to hyperspace. Three star destroyers in one sector and so close together will catch these rebels off-guard. We can dispose of one, if not both, ships easily.”

Thrawn let out a deep moan even before Veers’ hand began to slide along his thigh and towards the white fabric struggling to contain his growing hardness. The length of the Chiss’ cock was substantial, and Veers wondered if it was as smooth and flawless as the rest of his skin.

“Would you release TIE Fighters to distract the X-wings that would seek to fill the gap the MC-Class ships leave open?” Thrawn panted, urging Veers to keep going.

_Stars, the X-wings would compensate for the pincer maneuver wouldn’t they? He truly is a brilliant tactician. Always thinking ahead...even now._

Thinking quickly, Veers said, in a soft rumbling tone, “I would. While our TIE Fighters swarmed their ranks, I would send a small squadron of TIEs to the surface. Those that survived - and we would only need one or two - would target the rebels’ comm towers.”

Thrawn’s eyes widened, his red eyes flashing scarlet. “Thereby cutting off communication between their ships and disrupting coordination with the X-wings.” His cock twitched visibly, and Veers slid his hand boldly over the length.

Thrawn moaned and leaned back, his eyes never leaving the map as Veers’ other hand worked furiously to replicate their tactic on the map. He gave Thrawn’s covered shaft a squeeze. “May I…”

“Keep going,” Thrawn groaned, taking initiative to unfasten his own pants. Veers let out an audible moan at the sheer beauty of the chiss’ long, blue shaft with a deep purple cockhead.

Veers wanted to fall to his knees and take it all into his mouth. He wanted to worship that smooth, flawless organ. He wanted to do all he could to summon more throaty sounds from the chiss.

_Another time...there is work to be done._

“General, tell me about the ground assault,” Thrawn ordered, though his voice was strained as if he was resisting every urge to beg.

“Say please…” Veers dared to say.

“Please...General…” Thrawn said, taking Veers’ hand and guiding it to his cock, moving it slowly up and down the shaft. “What will you need for the ground assault?”

Veers was panting now, his eyes fixated on Thrawn’s eyes fluttering from the sensation and the tactical plan laid out before him

Veers went into detail of how many AT-ATs and AT-STs would be needed on the ground as he thumbed Thrawn’s cockhead.

He calculated aloud how many stormtroopers would be needed to secure the two rebel bases as he spread dewy precum over the chiss’ frenulum, lubing it enough to quicken his strokes.

He theorized the length of time it would take for a complete victory over the rebellion as he caressed and squeezed and palmed the underside of Thrawn’s shaft.

“General…” Thrawn moaned, his hips bucking into Veers hand. He gripped the arms of the chair so tightly his smooth knuckles paled.

Veers nipped at Thrawn’s ear and whispered. “Historians will look back on this battle and marvel at the sheer brilliance of the Empire. They will remember the name ‘Thrawn’ and it will be respected and feared throughout the galaxy.”

Thrawn’s eyes tore away from the table and pierced Veers’ gaze with lusty, blood-red eyes. “They will remember the name ‘Veers’ as well.”

Veers nearly came in his own tight, olive trousers at hearing his name on the Grand Admiral’s lips.

“Grand admiral…”

Thrawn grabbed Veers’ neck and pulled him into a deep, hungry kiss. A deep, rumbling growl vibrated within Veers’ mouth as the Grand Admiral released. Hot, milky come spilled over Veers’ fingers as he worked the release from the chiss.

Slowly, Thrawn’s fingers slackened and he released Veers from his grasp. Veers pulled back, shaking, his body alive with need. Thrawn leaned back heavily in his chair, gasping for breath. He gazed back at Veers with hooded eyes.  
“Well done, General,” he said, his voice slowly becoming cool and controlled once again.

“Thank you, grand admiral.” Veers gave a courteous nod, despite feeling the sweat form at his temples. He resisted the urge to handle his own stiffness in his pants that now ached to be released. Instead, Veers stood up. “I will compile data and release a report to the other star destroyers. We shall have the fleet in position in the next six hours.”

Thrawn caught Veers’ wrist before he could leave.

“You left out a key detail in your plans, General Veers,” Thrawn said, his face now neutral and his voice a calm purr once again.

Veers blinked. “And that is?”

Thrawn rose from his chair and grabbed Veers by the arms, pushing him down onto the table. The general fell back with a gasp, watching Thrawn deftly loosen his trousers. He pulled out Veers’ throbbing cock and gave it a long, slow lick with a deep red tongue. Veers’ nerves exploded with lusty need. His cock thrummed beneath Thrawn’s hot breath as the Grand Admiral spoke.

“General, let us discuss how we plan to celebrate our upcoming victory over the rebellion.”


End file.
